His Typical Sniffles
by Mr. JRyan
Summary: Our Typical Lives #2. Oh no, JD’s come down with the flu! Who better to take care of him than his own personal strong, husky doctor? JDCox


**Title:** His Typical Sniffles  
**Our Typical Lives Number: **Two  
**Author:** Haley Starlight

**Setting:** A couple weeks after 'Love Confessions.'  
**Pairing: **JD/Cox  
**POV: **Perry.

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN SCRUBS.

**Summary:** Oh no, JD's come down with the flu! Who better to take care of him than his own personal strong, husky doctor?

**Warnings: **SLASH. Don't like it? Don't read.

**Author's Note: **I got this idea after reading a fic where JD took care of a sick Perry.

* * *

I was going to kill Carla. So what if her family wanted everyone to get together before the holidays for one last Christmas bash? They could cancel. Hell, Christmas was still two weeks away! Were they really that desperate to pick out each other's downfalls that they couldn't wait until the day families were _supposed_ to do that? Everyone knew you waited until Christmas for the annual turkey fight with your Uncle Charlie. Then again, maybe that's only just how _my_ Christmas' had been…

Once I really thought about it, I supposed that Carla and Turk being gone at this point had nothing to do with my annoyance at their little shin dig. Oh, nonononono. Actually, it was rather because I had a very, ve-he-_he _-ry sick Newbie huddled on my couch, currently coughing into a tissue. I sighed and rolled my eyes, pouring myself a glass of scotch at my own personal bar, as I thought about exactly _how_ I had gotten myself into this mess.

**Earlier that day…**

"Perry, please! Who else is supposed to take care of him?" Carla asked, standing in my doorway, Ghandi standing behind her, and Sarina leaning on the doorframe for support. "I already called ahead and told you about this!"

I snarled as I flicked my nose with my thumb, crossing my arms. "Do you _really_ think I want his germ infested self in _my_ apartment? Oh, no-o-_o_, Carla, abso_lute_ly _nawt_!"

Ghandi rolled his eyes, shaking his head at me. "Wow, and I thought that you were supposed to be his _boyfriend_. My mistake, dawg."

"Yes, Ghandi, it is indeed _your mistake_. Because I am, in _no way_, Newbie's—" I shuddered at the thought "—_boyfriend_. Our relationship is simply sexual, thank you. Now if you could get him away from my apartment as soon as possible, that would be just grand." I grinned, my arms still crossed, as I stared at the three.

"I can take c-care of my… my… m—ACHOO!" JD quickly covered his nose with his arm as he sneezed, causing himself to lose his balance as he quickly started falling towards the ground.

Luckily, my reflexes were _way_ better than Carla's or Ghandi's, and quickly caught him in my arms, holding him close. I had to admit, there was no way I wanted him to be left alone while he was so _obviously_ sick with the flu.

"So it's settled then?" Carla said, grinning as she looked at me and Newbie. "Make sure he gets plenty of sleep, drinks plenty and fluids, eats some—"

"Carla, I know it's hard to believe, with my amazing good looks and whatnot, but I _am_ a doctor," I said, rolling my eyes. "I think I know how to take care of a person with the flu."

"Glad for your assistance." Clara only grinned wider before her and Ghandi headed down the hallway. I snarled at their retreating forms. I was s-_ho_ going to get them back for this.

"I… I c-can go back h-home if you… you r-really don't want me… h-here," Newbie said weakly, as he leaned against me for support. I just rolled my eyes and helped him over to the couch.

**Present Time**

I loved the kid, I really did (hell, somehow he had even gotten me to admit it out loud) but I was just _nawt_ in the mood to take care of my sick lover. Not to mention I was still annoyed with all the decorations he had put up around my apartment—we had only been together for two weeks, who said he had the right to turn my apartment into Christmas cental?!—just a few days ago.

In fact, wasn't that _why_ he was sick in the first place? Janice had dragged me from store to store, forcing me to shop for Christmas decorations with him all the while using _my_ credit card. And for some reason I let him. I'm not exactly sure why. It was probably those doe-eyes of his. Whenever he looks up at me, that pleading look in his eyes, I couldn't help but—Wait, no, back on topic. He had _dragged_ me from store to store, while it was practically a _blizzard_ outside. And now he wonders why he's so sick? I swear, if he wasn't so… so _him_, I don't think I'd have the sanity to put up with his idiocy. He was just lucky that I wasn't sick too, or we would _both_ be shit out of luck. He'd probably make some comment about how we would be sick together, and how we could cuddle, or something along those lines that made me just want to roll my eyes and call him a girl. Oh go please _no_.

"P-Per-Per- ACHOO!" I turned around as I heard him sneeze the devil of all sneezes, wrinkling my nose in disgust at the obvious snot that was now on my new leather sofa. Thank god most of it was currently hanging from his nose. "S-S… Sorry."

I sighed, walking over to my boyfriend—er, sexual mate. "It's fine," I said, trying to keep a cool head as I handed him a tissue. I looked away in disgust as he blew his nose, and I sat down next to him on the couch, resting my arm on the back of the sofa behind him.

"C-Can we watch T-Titanic?"

"No. Way. In. Hell." JD wrapped the blanket tighter around himself, and I frowned, sneaking a glance at him. "Still cold?" JD nodded slightly, and I pulled him closer, rubbing my hands up and down his arms in attempt to warm him up.

"If you g-get too close, you'll get s-sick too," JD mumbled, but leaned into me nonetheless.

"Say there, Margaret, why don't you let _me_ worry about infection? You just focus on trying not to get anymore _snot_ on my sofa and I think we'll both make it out of this day without being murdered and/or in jail, mkay?" I smirked as he seemed to shrink in his seat a little, and attempted to wipe at the cushions with a tissue.

"I th-think… I think I-I'm gonna—" Before he was able to get another word out, JD quickly ran to the bathroom, and I winced as I heard him spewing out his insides.

Hesitantly, I sat up, and walked down the hallway, where I found him hunched over the toilet. "Easy there, Newbie," I said softly, crouching down next to him and rubbing his back. He hadn't had much to eat that day, and was now dry heaving; his sides had to be killing him.

I had to admit that I was a bit worried about the kid. His temperature wasn't going down but, against my better judgement, I didn't take him to the hospital after he attempted to 'convince' me that he'd be fine—apparently he thought it was just a twenty-four hour bug. Not only that, but whenever I tried to get him to eat something, he'd end up throwing it up within an hour. All I could do was try to take ease in the fact that he was responding well to the cough drops he was popping like candy. While I was annoyed that Ghandi and Carla couldn't take care of the kid that day, I was actually glad that I was the one taking care of him—not that I'd e-he-_he-_ver admit to it.

As I saw that Newbie was starting to slow down and regain composure a little bit, I stood up and walked over to the sink, filling a Dixie cup with water. I had run out to get them the moment Carla said she was bringing the little germ infested moron over, considering I didn't want any of _his_ nasty flu germs on _my_ clean dishes. At least, that's what I kept telling myself. Not that I had actually _planned_ to let him stay here; it was merely precaution.

I handed the cup to the kid, and he took it greedily, before swishing the water around in his mouth, and then spitting it into the toilet. "I'd u-u-understand if you d-don't want to date me after th-this," he said tiredly, his voice weak.

I rolled my eyes, leaning down to wrap my arms around him as I helped him to his feet. "I think you need sleep." He leaned against me as we made our way over to my room. His skin was way too warm, he was hot to the touch. That wasn't good at all. I prayed that he'd be able to sleep off some of his flu. If he didn't, I'd carry him kicking and screaming to the hospital, whether he liked it or not. Setting him on the bed, I helped him lay back, and pulled the covers over him. "Don't fall asleep yet, Newbie. You need more medicine."

He nodded absently, his eyes already drooping shut. "I love you," he breathed out.

I smiled softly as I poured some Nyquil into the small measuring cup. I walked back over to the bed, brushing some of his unruly hair out of his eyes. "I love you too, Newbie. Now drink this and you can sleep as long as you'd like."

Newbie complied, and I set the cup back on the dresser. After kissing his forehead, I walked back out to the living room to watch the rest of the football game that was currently residing on my television screen.

About three hours later, Newbie awoke from his slumber. After checking his temperature, I noticed his fever had gone down considerably. In celebration, we watched Titanic.


End file.
